Crazy For You
by xLou26
Summary: What can you do when you're desperately in love, yet you don't know what to do about it? Fran doesn't know either, how much longer can she last around the man that consumes her mind without going crazy. Sheamus/OC
1. Crazy For You

**Crazy For You**

_- Part One -_

_Found myself today singing out loud your name,_

_You said I'm crazy,_

_If I am I'm crazy for you._

A blue flash filled the small white room, bouncing off the metal lockers. Fran plastered on her most convincing innocent face and grinned at the man sat opposite her.

"Oops, my bad." She gasped as the man reached across and took the camera from her tight grip, "You break it, you pay for it." She warned as a flash of light filled the room once again, momentarily disrupting her vision.

The dark haired man laughed then took another picture, "Stewie, I mean it. Be careful."

Stu's face turned serious for a moment, "You've been warned about that name." He pointed a finger at her as she rolled her eyes.

An eerie calm had settled upon arena, she didn't like it one bit. Her excitement had quickly turned anxiousness with the blink of an eye. She pushed a brown strand of hair away from her face and took a deep breath. Tonight she would be at ringside. This was nothing new, she had been at ringside taking photos and doing her job plenty of times. But this was a PPV, not any PPV but the biggest of them all. Wrestlemania. She glanced down at her watch, 30 minutes until she had to be at ringside.

"I have to go, but good luck." She sent him a warm smile as he handed her the camera and picked up his WWE title, 'Wade Barrett' clearly written in the shiny gold.

"What, no good luck kiss?" He grinned and pointed at his cheek. He leant down as she stood up on her tip toes to press a kiss against his cheek. "Much better. You'll be fine, don't worry." She smiled; he knew she was nervous, even though she was doing her best to mask it.

_Sometimes sitting in the dark wishing you were here_

_Turns me crazy,_

_But it's you who makes me lose my head._

Her destination was clear in her head. Her black studded Christian Louboutin slingbacks echoed around the bare white walls of the hallway. She smiled to herself as she saw one of the promotional posters stuck to the wall, the main event the focus. Wade Barrett vs. Sheamus. A no disqualification match for the WWE championship. She continued down the hallway lined with locker rooms, her heart quickened as her eyes caught sight of the name stuck to the front of a door, it read _'Sheamus'_. Her steps stopped as she stared at the door for a moment. Taking a glance up and down the corridor she knocked on the door, a few moments later it swung open.

"What yeh doing here?" Her smile quickly fell into a frown, this wasn't the grand gesture she was hoping for, "Not that I'm complaining. I'm always happy to see yeh." His big arms engulfed her as he pressed a kiss on top of her head. She could feel her heart beating against her chest. She wondered if Stephen could feel it too.

"I was just passing by." _'Liar'_ ran through her mind, "So I thought I would drop in and wish you luck."

"Ah, that's very sweet of yeh." He grinned and let her go. She took this opportunity to give him the once over. He looked perfect in grey cotton sweatpants and black t-shirt.

"What are friends for?" She sighed at her rhetorical question. Friends. That's all they were and by the looks of things, all they would ever be.

"Are yeh ready?" She stared at him for a second utterly unsure what he was asking her.

"What?" He pointed to her attire then at the camera in her hand; she looked down at her black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black heels.

"Ringside. Wrestlemania. It's all yeh've been talking about for the past 2 months." He smiled as he saw realisation set in. She cursed herself for being unable to function normally around him.

"Oh! Yeah, I can't wait." She grinned and watched as he sat down on steel chair whilst she placed her camera down on a nearby table, "What about you?"

"I've been ready all me life." The smile on his face melted her heart.

"You're amazing Ste, and you're going to put on one hell of a show. Just like you always do." His heavy gaze raked across her body as those words escaped her lips. He stood up and wrapped his big arms around her again. He looked into her eyes and pushed a wavy brown lock of hair away from her face. She shivered as his knuckles brushed against her cheek. His face inched closer to hers and her breath caught in her throat. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. His hand slipped through her hair as her eyes drifted shut. Her eyes snapped open as a loud knock, followed by the door swinging open which echoed throughout the room.

"Sheamus! Mr. McMahon needs to see you now." She pulled herself from his grip and turned to look at the man stood in the doorway, she was doing her best to burn a hole through his head. She heard Stephen groan behind her.

"2 minutes." His gaze returned to her as the man walked out, shutting the door behind him. "I'll see yeh after the show love." He sent her an apologetic smile then moved to step around her towards the door.

"Wait." Her small voice stopped him in his tracks, she placed both hands on his broad shoulders and tip toed to press a kiss against his cheek, "I'll be cheering you on in my head." He chuckled knowing she had to remain professional.

"That means a lot. Oh and don't forget to get me good side." He grinned and pointed to his right cheek then left the room. Maybe she should tell him every side was his good side.

_And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible,_

_You drift into my head _

_And turn me into a crumbling fool._

A sigh escaped Fran's lips as she picked up her camera and left the room. Her thoughts were driving her crazy. She loved Stephen. She knew it wasn't lust. It was the heart wrenching feeling whenever he slipped into her mind. The quickening of her heart when he smiled at her. The awful aching in her chest knowing he was something she could never have. It had plagued her since the day they met, but she had learnt to push all of those feelings aside. Until now. He was about to kiss her. Everything at the moment had stopped. But it was just her luck that the moment would be ruined. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to kick that guy in the balls. Maybe Stephen would, she didn't miss the flash of disappointment in his eyes as she left his grasp. She ran a hand trough her hair and shook her head. She couldn't think about this now, she had work to do.

_Tell me to run and I'll race,_

_If you want me to stop I'll freeze,_

_And if you want me gone I'll leave,_

_Just hold me closer baby._

_And make me crazy for you,_

_Crazy for you. _

She made her way past the entrance ramp, she had been out earlier however the arena hadn't been full then. She tried to take in as much as possible but it was overwhelming. She was early but she quickly spotted her friend and co-worker Rob waving her over.

"Hey Rob, how are you?" She had seen him earlier in a meeting but didn't get the chance to speak to him.

"Good, I don't need to ask if you're excited." His southern drawl made her English accent seem stronger than usual.

She laughed, at every show they had counted down to this day; "It still doesn't seem real." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, "I'm going to set up." She said goodbye and moved across to the left side of the ring.

She and Rob were scheduled to be out for the first and last hour. That meant she had to endure Stephens match, she could usually cope but her feelings were in overdrive like never before. She checked her camera to make sure Stu hadn't altered any of the settings, the last thing she wanted was a load of unusable shots. Then after what seemed like a lifetime the show got underway. Everything rushed by in a blur, her mind was focused on the task at hand. She had spent the break with Rob going through the photos and adjusting them ready to be published online but now she was back out, waiting for the main event.

She tried to mask her smile as Stephen came out to a chorus of cheers. She admired his perfect body through the lens wanting to take pictures of him all day if she could. She studied him in the ring for a moment; he was soaking up the cheers and atmosphere. Her heart stopped as he glanced down at her for a split second then continued walking around the ring working up the crowd. She tried to shake the feeling he gave her but it seemed to be impossible.

As soon as Stu's music hit the boos began, his championship belt was slung across his shoulder and a cocky smirk settled upon his face. Fran took a quick look back to the ring just in time to see Stephen pulling his shirt over his head. She inwardly groaned and returned to capturing pictures of Stu.

She was on edge throughout the match, it was hard to watch two people you were so close to beat each other up. She tried not to flinch as Stephen got thrown into the steel steps, she cursed herself for wanting to run over and make sure he was okay. She looked over at Rob who nodded at her, coaxing her to continue taking pictures. Reluctantly she continued, she hadn't been told who was scheduled to win which didn't help ease her nerves. Glancing at the watch settled on her wrist she knew the match wasn't going to last much longer, she looked up again through her camera to see Stu going for a pin but only getting a 2 count. She now had an inkling Stu was going to retain the title. She crouched down in front of the barricade and watched as he rolled Stephen out of the ring; sliding out after him. He pulled the monitors out of the announcers table and threw them on the ground, then picked Stephen up on his shoulders to execute his finisher through the table. She was screaming inside her head as Stephen shuffled off Stu's shoulders and hit him with a brogue kick when he turned around. The arena erupted as Stu fell to the floor and was quickly picked up and set up for a high cross.

Fran cringed as she heard the table shatter into pieces. Stu was lifeless on the ground; Stephen was leant against the ring looking exhausted. He eventually managed to pick Stu up and roll him back into the ring, pinning him. Fran dashed to the side of the ring and leant on the apron as the ref slammed his hand down on the mat 3 times. Electricity surged through the arena, Fran couldn't hide the smile creeping onto her face. She continued taking photos as he got handled the title. Her heart swelled a little bit as he held it high above his head then looked directly at her and flashed his white teeth. She was so proud of him.

_Lately with this state I'm in,_

_I can't help myself but spin._

_I wish you'd come over,_

_Send me spinning closer to you._

Fran and Rob walked through the backstage area; they would be spending tomorrow browsing through the pictures picking out the best ones.

"I'm going to find Stephen, but I'll see you on the bus." She waved bye as she walked down the busy locker room corridor. The production crew rode together so she would have to get the bus back to the hotel, but she always caught up with Stephen after the show. She took quick glances at the people rushing past her, the show had finished but there was always work to be done. Sucking in a deep breath she knocked on his locker room door. She waited. No answer. Frowning she knocked again.

"Excuse me miss, if you're looking for Stephen Farrelly he's already left." Her head shot in the direction of the backstage runner she hadn't seen before, her jet black hair was cut in a bob.

Fran narrowed her eyes at the women, "Are you sure?"

"Yup, 20 minutes ago he left." Fran's mouth formed an 'O', she wasn't too sure what to say to the woman now.

"Okay. Erm, thanks I guess." She watched the woman nod then walk away. She wondered if he would still be attending the party at the hotel. Her steps took her towards the back entrance of the arena. She made a quick detour to the staff production room and picked up her bag and jacket before heading out to the car park. It took a while before they finally set off. Sighing as she checked her phone for what felt like the millionth time. No word from Stephen. She decided not to bother him, he was obviously busy. Why else would he have left without seeing her, or leaving her a message. Maybe she was overreacting.

_My oh my how my blood boils_

_A sweet taste for you,_

_Strips me down bare_

_And gets me into my favourite mood._

Slamming the hotel door shut, Fran threw her bag onto the floor and flopped down onto the bed. The day had been exhausting. Amazing but so tiring, she desperately wanted to crawl into bed but she knew she had to show her face at the party. Maybe she would go and find Stu if Stephen didn't want to see her. She groaned at that thought, now she knew she was overreacting. Sitting up she shrugged off her jacket and took off the ID card hanging around her neck. She glanced down at her watch, only 45 minutes to get ready. After a speedy shower she slipped into a black strapless Temperley London Mini Fabiana crystal-embellished silk-satin dress. Not being able to attend the Hall of Fame ceremony the previous night, she splashed out on a dress for the party tonight. She slipped her feet into the Louboutins she had been wearing that evening, her deep red toenails peeping out. She took a long look in the mirror after applying a light covering of makeup. Her efforts were focused on one man though she hated to admit it.

_I keep on trying, and fighting these feeling away,_

_But the more I do, the crazier I turn into._

A loud knock on the door sent her hurtling out of her thoughts, which were once again revolved around Stephen. No matter what she did he was always there. She left the bathroom and opened the door, frowning at the man leant against the doorframe looking as perfect as always in black dress trousers, black dress shirt and black waistcoat . She wanted to ask him why he had disappeared earlier; instead she leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He slipped both of his big arms around her and hugged her back.

"Congratulations. I'm so proud of you." She mumbled against his chest.

"Thanks love, yeh know it means a lot to me." She did know, she knew more than anyone else. She looked up him as he pulled away from her and looked her up and down. A smirk spread across his face, "Yeh look beautiful."

His words rushed straight to her heart, "Thank you." Her voice was small as he sucked up all the air around her, "Do you want to come in, I'm almost ready." She assumed he was going to the party.

"Yeah. When yeh say almost, does that mean the usual hour wait?" She rolled her eyes as he followed her into the room. She picked up her black leather clutch filled with her phone, key card and money.

"No, that means I'm ready now." She sent him a cocky grin to prove her point as she turned around to face him again. He was dangerously close as she almost walked straight into his chest. Before she could even think of a coherent sentence, both of his large hands cupped her face. He tilted her head back slightly then his lips came crashing down on hers. Her heart raced and her mind spun. She had imagined this moment before, but she didn't think anything could feel this good. His wet tongue darted across her bottom lip, silently begging for entry. She didn't hesitate to slightly open her mouth. Her bag dropped to the floor whilst Stephen pulled her hard against his body, his mouth still ravishing hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and one hand slipped through his hair. He left one sweet kiss on her lips then stared deep into her glossy brown eyes.

Their breathing was shallow and laboured, "Yeh have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for."

She smiled not quite believing his words, "Probably not as long as I've wanted to do that for."

He chuckled then leant down and whispered against her ear, "Yeh ready to help me celebrate tonight?"

She didn't quite know what he meant by celebrate, the bad part of her mind hoped he wasn't referring to the party. Not trusting herself to speak she nodded. He placed another hot kiss on her lips. Everything felt so right at that moment; she just hoped she wasn't dreaming.

_Pacing floors and opening doors,_

_Hoping you'll walk through and save me boy._

_Because I'm too crazy for you._

_Crazy for you. _

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N – Thank you celticfighter for letting me use your OC. The song is Adele, Crazy For You. I know my wrestling writing sucks, but hopefully I can improve on that. Let me know what you thought and fingers crossed part 2 will be up soonish :). **


	2. Unthinkable

**Un-Thinkable**

-Part 2-

_Moment of honesty,  
Someone's gotta take the lead tonight.  
Whose it gonna be?  
I'm gonna sit right here  
And tell you all that comes to me.  
If you have something to say,  
You should say it right now. _

Fran gripped tightly onto Stephens hand, she daren't let go in fear of losing him. She still felt like she was dreaming as he gently squeezed her hand and sent her a big grin. She bit her lip, and looked down at her feet taking her across the marbled floor of the lobby. They made their way into the ball room, filled with tables covered with crisp white cloths. Of course there was a dance floor, at the moment empty but no doubt would be filled later after a few rounds of drinks.

She looked around the huge room; she knew all eyes were on Stephen, but people were looking at her too. Feeling self conscious she tried to shake her hand from Stephens grip but he kept a tight hold. He leant down and kissed her cheeking causing her to blush. She ducked her head and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, the slightest of actions made butterflies dance in her stomach.

"Everyone's looking at us." Her small voice sounded nervous and slightly breathy.

"Ah think they're looking at you." He released her hand and moved his to the small of her back; he leant down to speak against her ear, "Yer the most beautiful woman in the room."

Her heart swelled against her chest at his sweet words. She smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' as they were greeted by co-workers.

The evening went by quickly, too quick for Fran's liking. She was sat with Stu and Ted talking about the night's events, she did feel bad for Stu but at least he lost his title to a friend. She glanced around the room, looking for Stephen in the sea of people. She couldn't see him but the hand on her shoulder caused her to jump.

"Are yeh ready to go?" She smiled as she looked up, she was more than ready.

"Yeah." She stood up and smoothed down her dress. They said goodbye to a few people before exiting the ball room and walking to the elevators.

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before,  
And I deserve it, I think I deserve it.  
It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore,  
And I can't take it._

"Thank you for a lovely evening." He had made her night; he danced with her, held her, kissed her and made her feel special.

"It's not over just yet." Her heart quickened, his voice was a little lower and his eyes lingered over her lips. As they stepped into the elevator he pressed the number of his floor and pulled her tight against his body. The heat seeping from his body warmed her skin. His hand rubbed her upper arm, she shivered at his touch. She placed her small hand just below his chest, she sheer size of him should have been overwhelming. But it wasn't, she felt safe and protected. Like she should have been here all her life.

The 'ding' of the elevator filled the silence as the doors opened, his hand gently pushed her forwards and he led her to the right; down the corridor. He pulled the key card out of his back pocket and slipped it in the door. He pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room; he flicked the lights on and turned to see Fran still stood outside.

"Are yeh coming in?" His low chuckle floated to her ears, she swallowed hard and walked into the room. There was no turning back now.

_I was wondering maybe,  
Could I make you my baby.  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy,  
If you ask me I'm ready  
If you ask me I'm ready._

He closed the door behind her as she moved further into the room, not wanting her to get away from him he gently caught her wrist making her turn around. She watched him intently as he unbuttoned his waistcoat and took it off, dropping it on the back of the armchair in the corner of the room. She was entranced as he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, she wanted him to keep going but he stopped and stepped towards her. He took the bag clutched between her hands and placed it on top of his waistcoat.

She was sure the walls were closing in on them; he took up all of the space around her. He closed the space between them and lowered his lips onto hers, instantly she reacted to him. Pushing her body into his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Even with heels on, he was still a lot taller than her. Her eyes drifted shut as one of his hands cupped her face and the other ran to the back of her neck. She kissed him back with as much passion as she felt, he allowed her to take control of the kiss. He tasted of beer and pure masculine energy; it was a combination that stirred desire in the pit of her stomach.

Her small hands gripped onto the bottom of his shirt; pulling the material out of his dress trousers. Her mind spun as she fiddled with the buttons of the shirt, she couldn't get her fingers to work. She moaned into his mouth, half in frustration half with desire. Before Stephen could assist she pulled the two half of the shirts apart sending buttons flying across the room. He stopped kissing her and looked down to survey her handy work; he raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

Not an ounce of guilt was written on her face, "I'll buy you a new one." With than she ran both hands up his chest to his shoulders and pushed the shirt down his arms. She'd seen him in less practically every day of the week, but this was different. She ran her hands down his arms, feeling his muscles tense under her touch; his strength made her knees weak.

_I know you once said to me,  
"This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be"  
Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?  
If we gon' do something 'bout it,  
We should do it right now._

Stephens quick hands reached for the back of her dress, desperately searching for the zipper. "Please don't rip the dress, it was expensive." He grinned and kissed her lips lightly.

"I won't." He found the zipper at the side of the dress and pushed it down. The material fell to the floor and pooled at her feet. She suddenly felt exposed, one arm quickly crossed her stomach and the other over her chest, "Yeh don't need to hide from me." He pulled her arms away from her body and let them drop to her side. He picked her up and she wrapped both of her legs around him. He placed her down on the edge of the soft bed; planting hot kisses down her neck to the top of her shoulder.

He left her for a moment and quickly kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He moved to stand in front of her as she sat on the edge of bed. He went to unbuckle his belt but her soft hands on top of his stopped him. Her lids were low and her brown eyes clouded with lust as she looked up at him, silently asking for him to let her. He obliged and moved his hands letting her unbuckle the belt, she pushed the small button though the hole and pulled down the zipper of his dress pants. Biting onto her lip she brushed over his already hard length trapped within his black boxer briefs, she pushed his dress pants down to the floor.

He stepped over them and picked Fran up again. He moved her to the centre of the bed, she looked like a delicious treat waiting to be devoured, but he wanted to take his time. Kiss every inch of her body. His hands were at either side of her face, her legs still wrapped around his hips. He leant down to capture her lips; his slick tongue ran across her bottom lip then he nibbled gently at her flesh. She moaned at the new sensation, wanting more.

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before,  
And I deserve it, I know I deserve it.  
Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore,  
It's what we make it._

Soft kisses were left from her neck to the top of her breasts, she arched her back and Stephen took full advantage reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. He threw the useless material onto the floor and continued kissing down her body. She ran her hands through his fiery hair, pushing him further down her body. He moved her legs from around his waist then hooked his fingers at the side of her panties and pulled them down her legs, they joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. Before he moved another muscle he stared at her, trust shining from his grey eyes. He wanted permission before he went any further.

She smiled and nodded her head; he grinned in return and kissed just below her belly button. He was settled between her legs, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh as he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder. She planted her other foot firm onto the mattress. The feel of his hot breath so close to her made her skin tingle with expectation.

The first swipe of his tongue left her breathless, her hands gripped onto the bed sheets. Nothing had ever felt so good. He licked and kissed her to ecstasy, his hands were firm but gentle holding her still as she tried to move with delight.

Fire spread outwards across her body, the familiar tug of impending release hit her hard. She called out his name among other words she didn't know were in her repertoire_._

_I was wondering maybe,  
Could I make you my baby.  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy.  
Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin',  
If you ask me I'm ready._

He kissed his way back up her body, his large hand slipped across her stomach. He kissed her shoulder then quickly stood from the bed and pushed his boxer briefs down his huge bare thighs.

Fran could only admire the sight in front of her; she sat up on her elbows. Every inch of his body was hard, her eyes drank up his perfect body. Perfect, no other words could describe him better. The self conscious feeling was creeping back. She wanted to shield her body from him. Before she could move he climbed onto the bed and hovered above her, his hands sat beside her head.

One hand reached down to caress her cheek, "Do yeh want this?" He stared down at her, his grey eyes now a shade darker.

She nodded, "I've never wanted anything more in my life." Her words sounded like heaven, he kissed her softly. Before he could go any further she ran her hand down his long thick shaft, loving the weight and feel of him. He was hard and hot beneath her touch. He sucked in a breath as her hand continued to move up and down his length. Quickly he removed her hand and kissed her knuckles before letting her hand drop to her side.

The blunt tip of his penis pushed against her, he wanted nothing more than to plunge deep inside her. But he knew he had to take his time, he wanted to make her feel good. He pushed further into her; she moaned in response half in pleasure half in pain. He was big, hard and big. Those words fit him perfectly. He pulled out and thrust back so he was fully inside her, he swore then stilled for a moment, letting her get used to his size.

She tilted her hips, she wanted more. One hand gripped her hip and the other stayed beside her head. His movements were slow at first; he didn't want to hurt her.

"Stephen. Faster, please." It took all of her efforts to speak, stars danced behind her closed lids. He quickened his pace; she matched each of his thrusts with equal passion. One of her hands moved to grip his arm whilst the other desperately clawed at the bed sheets. Her hand gripped around the strained muscle in his forearm, her nails digging into his skin.

With each thrust he became more ruthless and possessive. He gripped her hip a little tighter. She opened her eyes to see him staring back at her, his gaze hot and heavy. Each thrust pushed her closer to the edge. Her skin tingled and the familiar feeling crept up on her. Her body exploded again, she cried out his name. She was awash with feelings new and overwhelming. Her body milked him as her climax peaked. A guttural groan left his mouth then he swore in a mixture of Irish and English. He thrust into her one last time before letting go of her hip; he leant over her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

_Why give up before we try  
Feel the lows before the highs  
Clip our wings before we fly away  
I can't say I came prepared  
I'm suspended in the air  
Won't you come be in the sky with me_

He kissed her hot skin at the base of her neck, their breathing still laboured. He gathered her up in his arms and pulled the bed sheets back. He held her tight against his body as he settled under the sheets. He listened to her quiet breathing and felt the beating of her heart against his chest.

He kissed her cheek and whispered against her ear, "___Oíche mhaith, codladh sámh mo shíorghrá." __Good night, sleep well my eternal love._

_I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'  
If you ask me I'm ready._

**A/N – Thanks miamitravel, Y2Erin, Hugsieee and celticfighter for the reviews for part 1, wrote this in one day so I hope it's up to your expectations ;D! The song is Alicia Keys – Un-thinkable (I'm ready). **


End file.
